pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 August 2016
11:36 hi 11:37 Hi 11:38 why do I hear a Birdpool @IMCR8Z 11:38 lel 11:38 There's been alot of saltiness between Birdpool, IMCR8Z, and others 11:41 y must chat be dead 11:47 probly 12:20 oh 12:20 god 12:25 Hi 12:25 Happy Left-Handers Day! 12:26 oh wait 12:26 no one's here 12:26 Be right back! 12:27 also 12:34 http://prntscr.com/c52d8e PEWDS PLAYIGN UNDERTALE AS A KID 12:36 I hate those people 12:37 who advertise themselves as gamers 12:37 but do it for the body attention 12:37 and they have literally have NO INTEREST in the franchise they're advertising themselves to like. 12:41 Bearjedi 12:41 I'm dying lmao 12:42 https://youtu.be/n4gkvy-EnzQ?t=287 12:47 . 12:48 HOLY CRAP 12:48 GUYS 12:48 TODAY IS HARRY'S BIRTHDAY! 12:52 Ugh 12:54 angry birthday harry. 12:56 I am bored 12:56 and also deprived of bae 01:02 ... 01:04 what 01:05 left-handers day 01:05 ohhhhkaaaay 01:11 yo 01:11 what's left handers day? 01:13 hello? 01:16 hi 01:16 yeah 01:16 left-handers day 01:16 and Harry's birthday 01:16 XD 01:16 hi DJ 01:16 hoi LD 01:17 Hey TNZ do you play PvZH? 01:17 nah I'm not a big pvz that much anymore 01:17 okay 01:17 call me a 10 year old, but I'm into pokemon right now. 01:17 #gottacatchemall 01:18 #teamvalor 01:18 #golduck 01:18 Do you play Pokemon Go? 01:18 yea 01:18 doesn't everyone? 01:18 i don't 01:18 nope 01:18 I don't 01:18 And I love pokemon 01:18 Pokemon Go hasn't launched on my country yet 01:19 oh wait 01:19 It already launched XD 01:19 k 01:19 But I can't download it :( 01:19 you simply don't care 01:19 Why wouldn't I care? 01:19 nto being able to play pokemon go is the saddest thing evr 01:19 What if some Pokemons are in someone's house? 01:20 Or in a toilet 01:20 then you ask politely if you can catch it 01:20 I usually thought K is the rude version of okay 01:20 but then i just realised today 01:20 that not all of them are 01:20 srry 01:20 I once found a grimer in my toilet. 01:20 sadly didn't catch it 01:20 but why would I catch it? 01:20 its a blob of sludge 01:21 I can't play it because i don' have an iphone 01:21 i used to have 01:21 but it is broken 01:21 I actually use my moms phone lol 01:21 really? 01:21 I don't have a phone either 01:21 were trying to get a data plan for my phone that I just got recently 01:21 because medical issues 01:21 but does your mom go to work? 01:21 nah 01:22 she kinda retired 01:22 to spend more time with her family 01:22 that means me 01:22 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!/HAPPY LEFT-HANDERS DAY! 01:22 my mom comes home in the night so i cannot play much 01:22 ugh 01:23 Harry in't THAT annoying imo 01:23 yea I forgive him 01:23 User:Jerryzou is more annoying 01:23 i think he was rfm... but the zachscott was a troll 01:23 it's TEP (probably) 01:24 It feels like this wiki is never violator-free 01:24 it is tep :v 01:24 I mean ZachScott 01:24 HackSnott 01:24 lol 01:25 he sucks 01:25 Say 01:25 you guys know Rusty Kuntz? 01:25 no 01:25 i dont 01:25 uhh 01:25 i searched 01:25 could you not say that word 01:25 he's a baseball player 01:25 A name of a person? 01:25 @HD 01:26 hoi lunar 01:26 i don't watch baseball so I don't know him 01:26 hi 01:26 hi 01:26 Happy Left-Handers Day 01:26 it sounds like a curse 01:26 omfg lawn is actually on chat, talking xd ddd 01:26 yeah @D 01:26 for me, its actually going to be left handers day tomorrow in my time zone its only the 12th 01:26 *@hd 01:26 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusty_Kuntz 01:27 It's already 9:26 AM here 8/13/2016 01:27 what do you mean 01:27 honestly i'm left-handed and i don't care at all soooo 01:27 what 01:27 Hello 01:27 I'm right handed 01:27 why does left-handers day exist 01:27 idk 01:27 NOBODY FRICKING CARES 01:27 oh no not you ma lussa 01:27 unless you're using scissors 01:27 BUT THAT DOESNT MATTER CURRNTLY 01:27 i use scissors 01:27 I'm trying to find left-handed scissors 01:27 also 01:27 How si Solar Flare? 01:28 wut??? 01:28 Maria! 01:28 wut 01:28 can you please take that thread seriously? 01:28 Mario??? 01:28 His Ma means Maria 01:28 Ma. is a short for Maria 01:29 I thought it was short for mama (I'm an idiot) 01:29 pokemon go is great danger 01:29 My country was formerly a spanish colony 01:29 so I mostly know some spanish stuff 01:30 ik its now like 2 stars because of the 3 step glitch 01:30 but they actually removed it 01:30 and replaced it in the newest update 01:30 with sightings 01:30 hoi again 01:30 omgg finalky 01:30 finally 01:30 what is it? 01:30 Pokemon GO isn't the danger you fickig idiot 01:30 *fricking 01:31 It's the players 01:31 ik their blaming the game for people being idiots 01:31 Yea 01:31 Bloody idiots 01:31 "Oh, this guy died, its a bad game" 01:31 Pokemon Go just launched on my country a few days ago 01:31 lol 01:31 *confetti launches* 01:31 dj 01:32 please explain 01:32 why left hander day exists 01:32 is it to celebrate the unique trait between the personality that makes everyone special in their own way? 01:32 ^ 01:32 lol 01:32 i have no idea what i just said 01:32 i just said words 01:33 Everyone special in their own way? 01:33 idk what i was saying 01:33 WTF then it should be called Uniqueness Day 01:33 As the name suggests, it is meant to promote awareness of the inconveniences faced by left-handers in a predominantly right-handed world. It celebrates their uniqueness and differences, who are from seven to ten percent of the world's population. 01:33 wut 01:33 1)i barely face inconveniences based on my preferred hand, LIE 01:33 but why is it on the 13th? Why the 13th of august? 01:34 IDK 01:34 give me answers 01:34 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Lefthanders_Day 01:34 go see it for yourself 01:34 Naren is Left-Handed 01:34 2) This 'uniqueness' barely exists between what hand you use, ignoramuses. 01:35 3) Why the frick do you care if you're in a minority with what hand you use?! 01:35 It seems rather stupid 01:35 "Oh. I do things with my left hand. I'm special, and i need a day to show that" 01:35 Hey DJ! 01:36 4) This insults me, there should be "Amputated Arm Day" to celebrate the uniqueness of people WHO HAD THEIR PREFERRED HAND AMPUTATED. 01:36 hi 01:36 Imfao @TCC 01:36 So they can't use their dominant hand in activities such as art or writing. 01:36 Global awarenessedit 01:36 Left-handers Day is now celebrated world-wide. In fact, in the United Kingdom alone, there have been over 20 events that mark this celebration. These events include celebrating a left-hander's creativity, adaptability and athleticism. 01:37 This is a serious cause, SHUT THE FRICK UP ABOUT LEFTIES AND FOCUS ON THE AMPUTATED WHO NEED HELP. 01:37 what do you guys think of my new avatar. 01:37 Hoi again 01:37 ;( 01:37 @Jelo 01:37 its great 01:37 no offense, it looks like the old one 01:38 yea 01:38 Amputated people are in need. They are unique because they need help 01:38 Hey Jelo 01:38 Are you Zomplant Jelo :P 01:38 Jelo is a common name in my country @LD 01:39 They are unique because they need help due to the lack of their dominant hand that allows them to partake in major activities such as writing or drawing. 01:39 @LD OMFG UR A GENIUS 01:39 that is a joke lol 01:39 @LD I'm not ZJ. 01:39 I made that joke. 01:39 I did 01:39 MUCH, MUCH earlier. 01:39 ok then 01:39 And I'm not a genius, so. 01:39 Back to the amptated. 01:39 @TCC but how about the people who has ambilevous 01:39 *amputated 01:39 DJ 01:40 is that zombie left-handed lol 01:40 of course 01:40 every zombie are left-handed lol 01:40 anyways 01:40 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dysgraphia 01:40 Mate. 01:40 yeah? 01:41 SHUT UP ABOUT WHAT HAND YOU USE. 01:41 WE NEED CANCER DAY. 01:41 WE NEED AIDS DAY. 01:41 Okay then 01:41 yea you have a point 01:41 Trypophobia 01:41 whats that 01:41 search it 01:41 WE NEED EVERY SERIOUS DISEASE THAT ISN'T RECOGNIZED AND IS SOMEHOW MORE IMPORTANT THAN LEFT HANDS DAY. 01:42 Oh yea, the fear of holes 01:42 i'm out i'm late for school 01:42 Trypophobia is the fear of bumps. 01:42 or smth 01:42 i though it was for holes 01:43 hmmm 01:43 some certain pictures of holes are gross to me... 01:43 but i wouldn't say I'm sccared of them 01:43 Oh god @TNZ please no! 01:43 * ThatMinecrafterDJ is dirty-minded 01:43 what? 01:43 Bumps or holes in an irregular pattern. 01:43 Think of a hive. 01:44 I saw this video of a frog with tadpoles coming out of holes in its back 01:44 #scarredforlife 01:44 anyways 01:44 not really 01:44 Carp would enjoy that. 01:44 let's talk about other stuff 01:44 then 01:44 k 01:44 no 01:44 User blog:EpicSWiki/So I'm back again 01:45 Hey 01:45 lets stay on this topic 01:45 wo 01:45 so 01:45 wo so? 01:45 LEFT LEFT LEFT LEFT LEFT! 01:45 Right 01:45 BEING LEFT HANDED DOESN'T MATTER COMPARED TO SERIOUS ILLNESS. 01:45 Oh c'mon 01:45 I said next topic 01:45 yeH 01:45 IT'S AN INSIGNIFICANT EXCUSE TO HAVE A DAY FOR OURSELVES. 01:45 At least hundreds of people die every day, and you honor those of left hands. 01:46 #genius 01:46 #sarcasm 01:46 #frickinggenius 01:46 Basically, left handers day shouldn't exist. 01:46 easy for you to say... 01:47 shouldn't there be a death day where you go to a cemetery and honor your loved ones who have passes 01:47 !etavitca srewop KFA 01:47 *passed 01:47 It's easy to type anything you potato. 01:47 there is @TNZ in my country